Dragon Ball Z: Results
by JSamT
Summary: Set 200 years following the events of Dragon Ball Online, peace surrounded the world and a family of 3 have set a home in Yunzabit Heights but their lives change when a Saiyan approaches looking for a young boy with much potential within.


The years had passed since the tyranny of Majin Buu had come to a close, the world recovered quickly and everything was well. The world endured two and a half centuries of peace and the population of saiyans had begun to rise, eventually the saiyan population was revived and stable but mixed with human genetics. Many people of the world had begun to undertake training in the ways of martial arts following the release of Son Gohan's book which detailed the energy of our bodies; _ki_. This gave the newer fighters for the Earth a better chance to come to its aid in times of need and the times to come would be dire but our journey starts within Yunzabit Heights where we focus our attention on an adolescent male; Herres.

Our young protagonist gazed around the green plains excitedly, charging through the wet morning grass and jumping across the large rocks scattered across the rough terrain. He breezed across the air as he had leaped from the Cliffside and over into the cluster of rocks.

"Good morning, world!" Herres exclaimed as he slides his fingers through his black hair. He gazed around the lake up ahead and watched as a figure in the shadows sliced through the water with the sheer force of his hand.

"Hello, brother." Herres said, browsing the water's currents as it realigns itself.

"Oh, good morning, Herres," his brother responded, putting down his hands and placing them within his pockets.

"So Jorge, where is Aaron? I figured he'd be here with you," asked Herres who searched around the area.

"He said he was going to fly to Krillin's New Turtle School," Jorge answered, throwing his hands into the air and flaying them down; forcing the water to smash against the mouldy rocks surrounding it.

"Why doesn't that surprise me? I never get to see him anymore because he's always training, just once I wish he'd stop and actually talk to us!" Herres exclaimed.

Meanwhile, soaring through the air was Aaron; Herres' older cousin who took Herres and Jorge into his home when their parents mysteriously disappeared. Passing over West City, Aaron was stopped by a strange being that appeared before him.

"Ah, finally a high power level," said the mystery man.

"Who are you? Why are you in my way?" Aaron questioned, beginning to feel eerie.

"Our names are unimportant; we're looking for a boy who shows great potential in terms of power," the man answered.

"I don't know who you're talking about, now leave me!" Aaron exclaimed, beginning to clench his fists.

"I don't think so; our orders are to find this child and so we will, he should be up ahead somewhere and I have the suspicion that's where you're going, am I wrong?" The man questioned.

"If you must know, I am heading home towards my two cousins but they hardly pose as people with potential!" Aaron yelled.

"Well, we'll pay them a visit and see…" replied the man.

"No!" Aaron screamed, throwing his fist at the man as quick as he could but was blocked. The man held out his left hand and focused his energy into a small ball; proceeding to throw it at Aaron, hitting him directly and throwing him into the dirt. The mystery man approached Aaron's dusty body slowly, gripping his shirt's collar and looking him in the eye.

"So weak and pitiful, I figured you'd be more powerful," the man told Aaron, preparing another ball of energy.

"W-wait, who are you? Why are you looking for a young boy," Aaron managed to ask, coughing out blood as he spoke.

"I suppose I can tell you, after all, you're about to die, my name is Calui and my mission is under my master's orders which is to kill this kid who may prove a threat to him."

"What the hell are you?" Aaron asked, "Why would you kill a kid, what kind of cruel man are you?"

"That's no way to talk to a saiyan; we are the most powerful race in the universe!" Calui exclaimed, laughing as he spoke. Preparing to finish what he started, Calui prepared the ball once more but was interrupted by Aaron's scream, forcing him to back away from the screaming earthling.

"Hm, your power is above average, but it won't be enough to defeat me," Calui smiled and charged towards Aaron, disappearing right before his eyes and appearing behind the unknowing human, laying his knee into Aaron's back and forcing him back into the sky.

"I need to get out of here, if I stay too long I'm toast," Aaron murmured to himself and attempted to fly towards his home, avoiding all the mountains in his path and trying to lose him within the chasms.

"Surely I got away, that was too close," Aaron told himself, bringing himself in the open and beginning to approach his home. As he was about to open his door, the boot of Calui had struck his side and was forced into a large rock.

"I'll tell you what, my master always watches this event you people have called the World Martial Arts Tournament, the next one is in two years. Train hard and then perhaps you'll be able to lay a punch on me! If you and your two cousins don't participate, I'll find you and you'll be begging for mercy. Oh, and by the way, I'll also be competing, so be prepared," Calui exclaimed, proceeding to launch a weakened burst of energy towards Aaron, destroying the rock. Calui left the area, leaving Aaron in the dirt and returning to his master.

Herres and Jorge returned to the home and found their cousin bleeding on the ground.

"Oh no! What happened here?!" screamed Herres, tending to the body.


End file.
